


French Tipped

by Chevrolet_Charm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Late Night Writing, Monster Hunters, Pampering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevrolet_Charm/pseuds/Chevrolet_Charm
Summary: Sam loves his pampered woman
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 7





	French Tipped

Sometimes Sam wondered how such tiny changes could have such an effect on him. 

He watched as you ate your greasy burger, your expression a twin to Dean’s. Your nails dug into the bun, and shone with a film of oil. 

You finished it off and wiped your hands in the towel. Your tan skin was a stark contrast to the white of your french tips and that of the napkin.

You got them done occasionally, much to Sam’s delight. For a hunter, they wouldn’t hold up very long, but it was the principle of them. 

He had only noticed them after your first time together and he was wide awake. The deep furrows of scores down his back from them were no joke. 

The difference between the lightness and softness of your skin, and the scarred tan of his, always gave him a surge of primal satisfaction. 

The moisturized softness of your body pressed into his like a sheen of liquid silk. 

Every curve and rise was revered by Sam, because he knew keeping your figure was hard as a hunter. 

He loved your hips, and the way you dragged him onto the dance-floor when he came along to your bar trips. 

The whisper of your clashing lips often presented an addiction he didn’t realize he was in danger of having. 

He could tell when you’d had a salon day, because your skin was the softest thing he’d ever felt. The radiant glow of your tan was brought out by your treatments. 

He often shared his hair products with you and fell asleep comfortably sound in the knowledge that you smelled just like him. 

The blunt ends of your hair after having it cut, caught on the roughness of his fingers, and made him wonder what his hair felt like to your fingertips.

Sam loved the way you looked after you’d slayed a vamp, but could appreciate the allure of having a pampered girl. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out and join the discord!! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/mbkj78Jxbe


End file.
